Recuerdo
by Saae-chan
Summary: SONGFIC. La misma rutina de todos los días, lo mismo de todos los días, pero ¿qué pasa si te encuentras un rostro conocido pero lejano en el metro?. mal summary D:. ¡entren!


**estaba escuchando música y escuché esta que es mi cantante masculino favorito, desde que la escuche me llego un sentimiento y tuve que escribirla sin poder evitarlo.**

**Espero les guste, realmente es mi primer SONGFIC así que no sean tan duros ¿vale?**

**Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia es por pero entretenimiento,**

_**La canción es : **__**Recuerdo de Ismael Serrano***_

**RECUERDO.**

_Me levanto temprano, moribundo.  
Perezoso resucito, bienvenido al mundo.  
Con noticias asesinas me tomo el desayuno._

Tin tin tin.

Maldito despertador detestable, con su sonido chirriante y desesperante el cual me anuncia y hasta casi grita que debo volver como todos los días a mi querida oficina.  
Mis movimientos mecánicos ya saben que hacer, me visto con la misma rapidez de siempre, con los mismos movimientos y las mismas delicadezas. Nada en especial. Bajo la escalera a velocidad media, donde como siempre mi desayuno está servido sobre la mesa compuesto por: jugo de naranjas, 2 tostadas con miel, un café bien cargado y mi periódico diario.  
Las noticias no variaban como todos los días, choques, asesinatos, violaciones, tazas de economía bajas, problemas políticos, encuentras, chistes, chismes… nada muy interesante realmente.

_Camino del trabajo, en el metro,  
aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros,  
compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos._

Al salir de mi casa camino pausado hasta la estación de metro más cercana, tengo auto pero prefiero no usarlo ya que me es complicado estacionarlo y no ando casi nunca de ánimos, a veces lo tomo y desaparezco fines de semanas completos, me voy a la playa y rompo mi rutina diaria. Pero hoy no es un día como esos.  
El metro demoro casi 5 minutos en pasar pero cuando llega entro a la velocidad aburrida de siempre, me siento en un asiento vacío y desde ahí divago y miro las caras de las personas en este transporte publico, todos con cara de adormilados, casi con solo 2 sentidos de los 5 despiertos, bostezando como locos y aburridos, muy aburridos del mismo modo en el que estoy todos los días de mi agobiante rutina plástica.

_Y en el asiento de enfrente,  
un rostro de repente,  
claro ilumina el vagón._

Mientras viajo en mis divagaciones, mi vista se queda impregnada en una cara en especial me parece tan conocida y a la vez tan lejana ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué descargas de este modo viajan por mi cuerpo?  
Suspire agobiado, ahora la maldita rutina me estaba haciendo tener visiones y me desagradaba mucho todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, Pero no podía a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y comenzara a evitarlo a toda costa, mis ojos volvían, una y otra vez, hasta donde se encontraba aquel ser. Y Comencé a inspeccionar mejor su silueta contorneada.

_Esos gestos traen recuerdos  
de otros paisajes, otros tiempos,  
en los que una suerte mejor me conoció._

Luego de sofocar casi con la mirada, lo supe.  
No pude creer que era cierto, pero a pesar de todo aquel antiguo tiempo tu recuerdo no se borro nunca completamente. Aquel cabello, aquellos ojos, aquella piel ¿cómo olvidarla? Si fue mía y solo mía por tanto tiempo, hasta que la distancia mato aquella hermosa y perfecta relación ¿pero que digo? En ese tiempo, **si **era feliz, no había rutina, no había desdicha, todo era perfecto como el más puro y bello océano una tarde de octubre.

_No me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro,  
aunque esos ojos, sin duda, son los suyos,  
más cargados de nostalgia, quizás más oscuros._

No puedo mentirte, y quizás ya te diste cuenta que te encuadriño con la mirada sin poder evitarlo.  
Estoy casi seguro que eres tu, aquella preciosa ave que tenia entre mis manos y un día tuve que dejar ir en la peor de las desdichas… pero ¿cómo no saber que eres tu? Nadie tiene ese perfecto balance entre tu exótico pero exquisito cabello rosa y, esos profundos y brillantes ojos jades.  
Aunque ya no son como antes… están cargados de una tristeza fantasma, de la cual puedo darme cuenta solo al saber que te conozco de la forma que muchos no. ¿Cuál fue la causa del ensombrecimiento de tus esmeraldas? ¿Fui yo el problema en tus desdichas?

_Pero creo que eres tú y estás casi igual,  
tan hermosa como entonces, quizás más.  
Sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad._

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, te vi llorando en un rincón del salón por que todos se burlaban de ti y tu supuesta frente amplia, nunca me había dado cuenta de que éramos compañeros, pero aquel día que te vi no pude evitar y darme cuenta que eras el ángel mas hermoso que existía en la faz de esta tierra. Quede impregnado en tu esencia de fresas y cerezas, tan dulce, tan delicada, tan tu.  
Tu cara no a cambiado en todo este tiempo, más aun tu cuerpo se ve mas hermoso y sexy, aun más que antes. El deseo sucumbió en mi piel, pero lo reprimí en un movimiento de cabeza ¿para que arruinar esta junta tan informal?.

_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde los primeros errores,  
del interrogante en tu mirada.  
La ciudad gritaba y maldecía nuestros nombres,  
jóvenes promesas, no, no teníamos nada._

¿Cuantos silenciosos años marcan la espera de este encuentro? ¿Cuántos miles de segundos lejos? ¿Cuánto es el tiempo esperado? ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en nada más?  
a pesar de que ambos lo sabíamos y muchos no, nuestra relación siempre fue inconclusa, escondida y ardiente ¿Cómo explicarlo? Nadie lo sabía, yo era el chico popular de la escuela y tú la chica inteligente, bonita, alegre y amigable. Nadie nos veía juntos y todas las chicas planeaban miles de puntos de encuentros para obligarte a nunca jamás volver acercarte a mí. Por eso decidimos negarlo siempre, el secreto mejor guardado de nuestras vidas.  
Por eso me arrepiento y también por nunca volver a decirte lo que mi corazón gritaba ¿pero como? Yo era orgulloso y tímido a la vez, no tenía como o donde.

_Dejando en los portales los ecos de tus susurros,  
buscando cualquier rincón sin luz.  
"Agárrate de mi mano, que tengo miedo del futuro",  
y detrás de cada huida estabas tú, estabas tú._

No podía negar que me sentía culpable cada vez que llorabas por culpa de las chicas del instituto que te atormentaban, muchas veces quise decir que basta. Pero me era imposible, todos y algo querían evitarlo y yo solo me sentaba en mi puesto a esperar que volvieras de la enfermería con tu mejor amiga, solo esperaba que volvieras con tu habitual sonrisa y el calido aroma de tu alma pura.  
Luego nos veíamos siempre a la orilla de esa hermosa playa, la cual te gustaba de sobremanera donde podíamos entregarnos todo lo emocional guardado las horas de escuela, una vez lloraste sobre la suave arena y yo me senté a tu lado pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo, intentando protegerte en un débil abrazo y levantarte el corazón con mis tupidos besos de amor. Ese mismo día me tomaste la mano y luego me sonreíste, dijiste las mejores palabras que pudiesen mis oídos escuchar _"te amo tanto"_ y mi corazón exploto de alegría, nos agarramos de la mano y corrimos por el lugar desolado, y me repetías que tenias miedo de que esto no funcionara y yo acallaba tus palabras con besos dulces y llenos de deseo y amor.

_En las noches vacías en que regreso  
solo y malherido, todavía me arrepiento  
de haberte arrojado tan lejos de mi cuerpo._

Y luego de todos estos recuerdos, sobre mis hombros pesa el recuerdo de mi casa vacía, donde solo estoy yo y la sirvienta, donde no estas tu, donde mueren todos estos hermosos recuerdos que brotan en mi mente.  
¿Por qué deje de mi madre me llevara tan lejos? ¿Por qué no luche contra ella? ¿En que estaba pensando?  
después de que me llevaran, volví a esta ciudad donde sabia que me torturaban mis recuerdos, se que te busque por casi 6 meses, como nunca te vi me di por vencido y comencé a trabajar y hasta planee tener una vida con alguna otra mujer, pero nunca me fue posible, siempre había un _algo_.  
Y supongo que eras tú.

_Y ahora que te encuentro, veo que aún arde  
la llama que encendiste. Nunca, nunca es tarde  
para nacer de nuevo, para amarte._

Mi corazón comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, quizás no estoy tan equivocado, quizás no es el momento para pensar que todo acabo aquella tarde en la cual me subí a la camioneta y con un gesto cansino de muñeca me despedí para siempre de ti.  
El sentimiento, puro, aun esta esperando ser renovado, esperando con ansias volver a tocar mi corazón y fundirse con el tuyo en ese magnifico palpitar a dúo que solo tu y yo teníamos, tan hermoso, tan melódico.

**Tan tú y yo.**

_Debo decirte algo antes de que te bajes  
de este sucio vagón y quede muerto,  
mirarte a los ojos, y tal vez recordarte,  
que antes de rendirnos fuimos eternos._

Y ahora lo se, y estoy seguro y no pienso dejar mi pie volver a dar el mismo tropezón. No voy a dejarte ir, no una segunda vez ¿por qué no? Por que ahora que se que aquel sentimiento tan hermoso puede volver, no lo desechare y no corromperé otra vez mi interior con vendas para borrarte una vez más, esa fisura no se arreglara. Por que tu lo juraste y ambos también lo hicimos, aquel día de noche donde la luna era testigo prometimos ser siempre uno y jamás perdernos, si pasaba nuestras almas se romperían ya que estaban tan unidas, y espero con inclemencia volver a juntarlas para poder volver a sonreír de esa autentica y hermosa manera.

_Me levanto decidido y me acerco a ti,  
y algo en mi pecho se tensa, se rompe.  
"¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí?"  
Y una sonrisa tímida responde:_

Latía tan rápido que golpeteaba contra mis costillas, me sentí nervioso pero estaba decidido, no volvería a escurrirse entre mis manos una oportunidad como esta, nunca más.  
Camine a paso intranquilo hasta donde te encontrabas sentada y adormilada, carraspee cuando estuve frente a ti y logre llamar tu atención de a poco, con tanta debilidad como era posible después de tantos años. - Sakura… - susurre tu nombre como el viento llama aun nuevo día ¿cómo estas? Cuánto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –  
las últimas frases y preguntas resonaron como dagas, no tenían rumbo pero si alguien las quería volarían como mariposas hasta aquella voz serena, me sentí nervioso y alocado y aun más cuando sonreíste con timidez marcada.

_"Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado".  
"Disculpe, señorita, me recuerda tanto  
a una mujer que conocí hace ya algunos años"._

- Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado –  
aquellas palabras rompieron lo que tenia de alma, me sentí desecho y roto, y entonces comprendí ¿Quién era aquella mujer que lleno mi cabeza de recuerdos y mi corazón de sentimientos? ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan perfecta como tu? No lo comprendía.  
- Disculpe, señorita, me recuerda tanto a una mujer que conocí hace ya algunos años-  
mi disculpa somos como una suplica para que fuera ella, para que lo reconociera, pero no fue ni paso así. Suspire, ahora esta roto y desecho completamente

_Más viejo y más cansado vuelvo a mi asiento,  
aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros,  
compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos._

Volví a mí haciendo, con paso cansado, me senté como un viejo y volví a vigilar la cara de las demás personas. Nunca me sentí más desechado y solo en este mundo, nunca me sentí tan incomprendido y con ganas de tener a una persona en especial delante de mi.  
Ahogue un bostezo y volví mi mirada hasta donde se encontraba la chica la cual confundí, me miraba intranquila y se bajo en la estación siguiente en la que paro el tren. Me sentí vacío y confundido.

-

-

-

-

Semanas más tarde, sentado en el sofá mas cómodo de mi departamento el timbre sonó, camine cansado, desde aquel día todo había perdido esa importancia para mi. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí sin siquiera mirar, había un sobre tirado en la alfombrilla de entrada. La tomé no tenia remitente solo decía mi nombre _"Sasuke Uchiha", _cerré la puerta y volví hasta el sofá con el sobre blanco en la mano, la curiosidad me mato en el momento en el que me senté así que abrí el pequeño paquetito blanco con delicadeza, adentro había un papel lo abrí y la pequeña frase que había me volcó el corazón.

"_Ahora si, Claro que me acuerdo de ti._

_Sakura."_

Solo sonreí.


End file.
